You're Welcome
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Alors que la dernière bataille de l'Apocalypse approche, Michel reçoit un visiteur inattendu...


**You're Welcome**

Michel se sentait d'humeur massacrante. Devant lui, les anges s'éclipsaient discrètement, ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de leur Régent… au sens littéral du terme.

Ce _satané _Dean Winchester ! L'obliger à se rabattre sur un véhicule de seconde main ! Certes, le garçon était du sang de John Winchester, mais il n'était pas un Campbell. Et il était né bâtard, ne l'oublions pas. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils tolérer que leurs enfants naissent en dehors du lien sacré du mariage ?

_Hypocrite. Tu as reconnu ton propre fils, peut-être ?_

Il chassa rapidement cette pensée, il n'était pas d'humeur. En tout cas, s'il retrouvait le chasseur aux yeux verts, il se ferait un plaisir de lui apprendre sa place… Refuser sa destinée, non mais vraiment ! Tout était écrit d'avance, il le lui avait _dit _lui-même ! Pourquoi donc Winchester fils aîné refusait-il d'intégrer cela dans son crâne épais ?

« Qu'on ne me dérange pas ! » grinça-t-il. « Sinon, Kushiel se retrouvera à faire des heures supplémentaires ! »

Et sur ces menaces, il claqua la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

« Ouh, que c'est vilain, Mish. Utiliser le croque-mitaine contre tes pauvres petits cadets sans défense ? Je te croyais au-dessus de ça. »

Le Prince des Archanges sentit sa grâce pulser violemment devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Assis sans gêne sur son bureau, un jeune homme aux traits fins lui adressait un sourire moqueur, six longues ailes bleues mouchetées d'or repliées dans son dos.

Gabriel n'avait plus rien à voir avec la frêle petite fille qu'il avait été avant la Chute. Tout ce qui lui restait de cette ancienne apparence, c'était l'intense couleur rouge de ses cheveux, ses prunelles d'ambre doré et son immense sourire.

A présent, le Messager ressemblait de manière frappante à l'Étoile du Matin ; sans être aussi grand que lui, il n'en était pas moins long et mince comme une panthère, avec la même beauté féline, légèrement prédatrice qui laissait deviner les crocs derrière la grâce. Son visage était presque un réplica de celui de l'ange déchu, d'une séduction plus qu'évidente et pourtant impossible à saisir.

Néanmoins, Michel pouvait identifier des traces de ses gènes chez le jeune homme ; ses mains de pianiste aux doigts effilés dont on devinait la force terrifiante, ses pommettes saillantes et l'arc de ses sourcils, les cheveux ondulés qui entouraient le visage comme une auréole de boucles grenat.

C'était Gabriel. Juste devant lui.

Il eut envie de saisir le jeune homme dans ses bras et de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Et de ne plus jamais le laisser disparaître.

« Où étais-tu _passé _?! »

Des mots crachés comme des pierres destinées à lapider. Destinées à faire mal, à reprocher.

Gabriel sauta du bureau, atterrissant avec légèreté sur le sol, sans un bruit.

« Sur Terre » lâcha-t-il comme une évidence.

Michel sentit une veine pulser sur son front.

« Et _où _exactement sur Terre ? »

Le Messager passa une main dans ses mèches folles.

« Bouf, de ci de là… Quand on se fait passer pour un dieu païen, on bouge pas mal, tu sais. »

L'Aîné des Anges était techniquement incapable de s'étrangler, mais il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne réussisse.

« Tu… tu t'es fait passer pour un _païen _! »

« Ouaiche. Plutôt géant, quand on y repense ! Les adoratrices qui s'offrent à vous, le petit côté idole… Bon, j'avoue que les sacrifices sanglants, c'est pas bien appétissant, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il y a toujours des inconvénients… »

Les joues de Michel devinrent aussi rouges que les cheveux de Gabriel.

« J'ai _cru _que tu étais _mort_ » lâcha-t-il. « Les _Sept Cieux _ont cru que tu étais mort, tous les neuf chœurs se sont lamenté sur ton sort. Te rends-tu compte que tu as fait pleurer Castiel et Raphaël ? »

« Sympa de voir que tout le monde m'aime » rétorqua le Messager.

« Tu as fait pleurer _Raphaël_. Je ne te parle pas du premier pleurnichard venu, là. »

_Et je ne te parle pas de moi._ Deux millénaires après, le Prince des Archanges se souvenait encore du désespoir qui l'avait consumé lorsqu'il avait compris que Gabriel était parti pour ne plus revenir.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et coucha les ailes.

« Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal. A personne » souffla-t-il.

« Mais tu es parti quand même » répliqua Michel.

Deux prunelles jaunes se braquèrent sur lui.

« Et pour quelle raison, à ton avis ? Oh attends » jeta le roux, « tu as dit que tu me jetterais dans la Cage avec Lucifer. »

Le Prince des Archanges tressaillit.

« Tu étais hystérique » se défendit-il. « J'essayais de te calmer. »

« Hystérique pour une bonne raison, qui était que je venais de voir mon frère aîné expédier mon ex-gardien dans une dimension de torture et de souffrance » envoya le Messager. « Tu crois vraiment que c'était LA chose à dire ? »

« J'essayais de te calmer » répéta Michel.

« Tu t'y es pris comme un sagouin » ricana son interlocuteur. « Et puis, tu étais très convaincant, sur le moment. »

L'Archange blond sentait monter l'envie de vomir. _Il a fugué parce qu'il était persuadé que tu lui ferais du mal. Bravo mon grand._

« Je suis désolé » fit Michel.

« J'imagine que c'est ton maximum en matière d'excuses » railla Gabriel. « Même un crétin endurci comme moi peut voir ça. »

Son aîné voulut protester mais garda le silence.

« Enfin ! Ce n'est pas pour cette vieille histoire que je suis là. Le passé, c'est le passé, comme on dit. Michou de mon cœur, il faut qu'on parle du présent. »

« Du présent ? » répéta le blond.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui fait un accès de psittacisme ici ! Pour ta gouverne, môssieur le perroquet, je te cause de l'Apocalypse. C'est suffisamment actuel pour toi ? Vu que ça se passe en cet instant même, j'ose présumer que oui. »

Un peu abruti, Michel cligna des yeux.

« Tu veux me parler de l'Apocalypse ? » résuma-t-il.

Les yeux d'ambre étaient d'un sérieux qu'il ne leur avait jamais connu.

« Michel. Ça va mal se terminer. »

Le Prince des Archanges se tendit illico. Parmi les quatre représentants de leur chœur, Gabriel avait les pouvoirs précognitifs les plus puissants, probablement car il était le plus proche de leur Créateur. Il avait été capable de prédire la naissance du Christ ainsi que celle des Winchester alors même que les poissons commençaient à se traîner péniblement sur la terre ferme. S'il avait pu avoir une vision de la dernière bataille…

« Tu as vu ? » interrogea-t-il abruptement.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

« A ce stade, il n'y a plus qu'une issue » dévoila-t-il, « et je la connais. Tu as sous-estimé les humains, et ça va te conduire à ta perte. »

Ce fut pour le coup que l'Archange blond se sentit désarçonné.

« Tu viens me parler des _humains _? »

« Le dernier combat, ce ne sera pas entre toi et Lucifer » déclara le Messager. « Ce sera entre les humains et tout le reste, le Diable, les anges, _tout_. »

« Attends, attends. Moi aussi, je détiens le don de voyance, tu sais. Lucifer entrera en possession de son véhicule et se rendra sur les lieux de notre affrontement. Le dernier combat, c'est ça. Il n'y a pas d'humain impliqué. »

Gabriel eut un rire bref – si différent de son rire insouciant d'autrefois. Plus sombre, presque cynique.

« Michel, j'ai _vu_. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans. C'est entre Lucifer et les humains, c'est comme ça que ça va finir. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Le Jugement Dernier concerne les forces du bien et les forces du mal ! »

Gabriel regarda son interlocuteur étrangement.

« Et toi, de quel côté es-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Le blond se tendit.

« Gabriel, j'ai toujours trouvé ton humour douteux, mais là tu passes les bornes. Tu sais pertinemment que je suis un serviteur de Dieu. »

Le Messager eut un sourire de sphinx.

« Mish… Je sais pour Naomi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et oses dire que ce qu'elle accomplit sous tes ordres, c'est l'œuvre du Seigneur. »

Les prunelles jades se plantèrent dans les prunelles dorées.

« C'est un mal nécessaire » laissa tomber l'Aîné des Anges.

Gabriel le considéra avec tristesse.

« Nous sommes supposés être des _anges_, Michel. Ce que tu as fait à nos frères et sœurs, ce que tu leur fais en ce moment, ce n'est pas digne d'un ange. Ce n'est pas digne de _toi_. »

Intérieurement, le blond commençait à se sentir ébranlé. Les vieux remords saisirent l'occasion de se faire entendre, plus assurés qu'auparavant. _Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans un miroir, Michel ? Toi qui es supposé protéger tes cadets, que leur infliges-tu là ?_

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Je t'en prie, redeviens toi-même. Laisse Lucifer régler ses affaires avec les humains, et remets-toi à veiller sur nous. La famille, c'est ce que nous avons de plus important. »

Les doutes qui embrumaient l'esprit du Protecteur du Paradis se dissipèrent instantanément et son regard se durcit.

« Non » asséna-t-il froidement. « C'est notre mission qui passe avant tout le reste. Et ma mission est de tuer Lucifer. »

Gabriel jeta les mains en l'air.

« Comme tu voudras ! J'aurais au moins essayé. »

Le Messager sourit – tendrement, cette fois.

« Et puis, j'aurais eu l'occasion de te revoir, comme ça. Deux mille ans, c'est long quand on n'a pas son grand frère près de soi. »

Michel fit écho au sourire du roux.

« C'est long aussi quand ton petit frère est parti. »

Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit et il se jeta dans les bras de Michel.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu toucher le Messager… Le blond renifla les cheveux du jeune homme – à présent assez grand pour poser sa tête au creux de son épaule – leur odeur n'avait pas changée, réglisse et bois de cèdre. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, cette odeur.

Tout comme Lucifer, Gabriel était froid. Mais au contraire du contact glacial de l'Étoile déchue, le Messager était frais comme une rivière un jour de canicule.

« Qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué » murmura le roux.

_A moi aussi, qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué_, songea le blond avant de rompre l'étreinte.

« Il faut que j'aille chercher Raphaël » déclara-t-il. « Attends un peu qu'il te voie ! A tous les coups, il sautera au plafond… »

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre.

« Michel… »

« Il t'a cherché pendant deux mille ans ! Et tu arrives dans mon bureau, il en fera des convulsions, c'est garanti… »

« Michel ! Je ne reste pas. »

Le Régent considéra son interlocuteur avec stupeur.

« Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il. « Tu plaisantes ? »

Cette fois, Gabriel souriait comme quelqu'un sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Je ne devrais même pas être là. C'est seulement que… Papa a pensé que j'avais le droit de venir te voir, alors il me l'a donné. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je suis désolé. »

« Mais… Mais _non _! » s'insurgea Michel. « Pas question que tu t'en ailles ! Tu crois qu'après deux mille ans d'absence, une visite ça suffit ? »

Le roux eut un rire étranglé.

« Je t'adore, Mish. Mais tu connais la règle. Ce que le Seigneur a décidé… »

« Ne peut être enfreint » acheva Michel. « J'aurais dû me douter qu'Il te parlait toujours, et qu'Il t'avait assigné je ne sais quelle mission. Et bien, pendant que tu accomplis ton devoir, n'oublies pas de lui dire ce que j'en pense ! Et tu as intérêt à le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'Il t'autorise une autre visite, tu m'entends ? »

Le Messager eut un nouveau hoquet.

« Quoi, tu doutes de tes capacités ? » s'étonna le blond. « Pourtant, je me rappelle que tu harcelais à la perfection ! Ne me dis pas que ça a changé, tout de même ? »

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel se jeta à nouveau à son coup.

« Je t'adore, Mish » souffla-t-il.

« Tu l'as déjà dit » répliqua Michel attendri.

Deux coups furent frappés avec force à la porte.

« Merde ! » s'exclama le Prince des Archanges agacé.

« Vas répondre » lança le jeune homme en se dégageant.

« Ils n'ont qu'à attendre » décréta le blond.

Gabriel eut à nouveau un sourire étrange.

« Non, il faut que tu réponde. »

L'Aîné des Anges grimaça théâtralement.

« Puisque son Altesse me l'ordonne ! On continuera cette discussion après, tu m'entends ? »

Gabriel étouffa son rire derrière sa main tandis que Michel lui tournait le dos pour aller répondre.

« Oh, pendant que j'y pense ! » lança brusquement le Messager. « De rien. »

L'Archange blond ouvrit la porte… et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une vue pour le moins inattendue – la deuxième de la journée.

« Raphaël ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le médecin céleste hoqueta, son visage sillonné de larmes.

« Lucifer » gémit-il.

Immédiatement, les instincts du Protecteur s'allumèrent à plein régime.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » interrogea-t-il.

_Par pitié, n'importe quoi mais qu'il n'ait pas déjà investi son véhicule…_

« Il a tué Gabriel. »

Michel sentit un froid glacial submerger sa grâce, l'imbibant jusqu'à la moindre de ses plumes. Gabriel. Mort. Lucifer. Tueur. De Gabriel. Non.

« Il l'a poignardé en plein dans le cœur, le coup était mortel, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit… Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rattrapé le coup, crois-moi, Michel, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas… »

« Non » bafouilla l'Aîné des Anges, « Gabriel n'est pas mort, il est… »

Il se retourna et se figea.

Dans la pièce constituant son bureau, il n'y avait plus personne. Personne d'autre que lui.

« Michel ? » fit Raphaël, la voix incertaine.

L'Archange blond se retourna vers son cadet, les larmes montant à ses yeux.

« Désolé » s'étrangla-t-il.

Raphaël était l'image même du malheur.

« C'est rien » déclara-t-il en sanglotant de plus belle.

« Est-ce que… quand est-il mort ? »

Le guérisseur eut un vague geste de la main.

« Neuf ou dix minutes. »

Exactement le temps écoulé depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau. Pendant tout ce temps… et il n'avait pas su…

Michel eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur pour le jeter à terre et le piétiner sans aucune pitié.

« Tu… tu peux me laisser seul ? »

Raphaël hocha la tête et se détourna. Le Prince des Archanges referma la porte, la verrouilla soigneusement et se laissa glisser au sol.

Un cri inarticulé s'échappa de sa gorge.

_Je ne peux pas rester. Je suis désolé._

Alors c'était ça qu'il avait cherché à dire ? Et lui, imbécile qu'il était, avait simplement cru que Gabriel avait été chargé d'une mission à accomplir sans tarder. Dire qu'il avait demandé au Messager de harceler Dieu pour pouvoir obtenir une nouvelle visite.

_Je ne devrais même pas être là. C'est seulement que… Papa a pensé que j'avais le droit de venir te voir, alors il me l'a donné._

Mais pourquoi ne pas partir tout de suite ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de venir visiter un membre de la famille qu'on n'avait plus vu depuis des millénaires ?

Pour dire au revoir.

Michel se recroquevilla par terre alors qu'un torrent de larmes jaillissait de ses yeux.

Il était mort. Son bébé était mort et il l'avait tenu dans ses bras sans le savoir. Gabriel était mort. Parti. Pour toujours.

Il était venu dire au revoir et il était parti.

« Merci » gémit l'Archange au travers de sa détresse.

Une odeur de réglisse flottait encore dans l'air.

_De rien._


End file.
